The Tejina Chronicles: False Love
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Lilo falls for a guy who isn't exactly who he seems to be and it's up to Victoria, Snooty and Stitch to help her realize it before it's too late. Please Read and Review.
1. The Perfect Guy

The Tejina Chronicles: False love

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: The Perfect guy

It was late afternoon on the island of Kauai; the day was warm with only a few clouds floating softly over head. A relaxing breeze swept across the island bring with it a sense of peace. But peace was not a word one would use to describe the pelekai household.

"Hurry up Stitch, we don't want to be late!" shouted Lilo as she ran towards the steps leading up stairs while yanking the pink rubber gloves off of her hands and tossing them aside.

"Is it just me or are you always running late for things?" shouted Stitch as he ran a few feet behind her.

Lilo didn't answer as she ran up the steps in a few long strides. She quickly turned down the hallway leading to her room, speeding towards her bedroom door. She would have smashed right through it if it hadn't been open. Stitch made it to the top of the steps and quickly ran to Lilo's room, when he got there he found her running around the room gathering things and putting them in her back pack.

"What's the big hurry anyway?" asked Stitch as he walked over and hopped up on Lilo's bed.

"Who's in a hurry?" asked Lilo as she stopped for a moment to catch her breathe.

Stitch gave a dumbfounded look as he watched his partner spring back into action. After a moment he gave a sigh and fell backwards onto the bed. "I don't see why I have to come with you, I don't want to just sit around listening to you girls talk about what ever you girls talk about." Moaned Stitch as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh don't worry about it, Stitch. Victoria's bringing Snooty so you'll have someone to talk with and Maria said she'd bring some things for you two to do. You don't have to listen to us." Said Lilo as she grabbed the blue spell book off of her dresser and shoved it into her backpack.

"You're bringing the spell book?" asked Stitch as he sat up.

Lilo gave a nod as she zipped up her backpack. "Of course, you never know when we'll run into another experiment so… it'd be best to play it safe."

Stitch gave a small shrug. "I guess that's true."

"Ok…!" shouted Lilo as she slammed one last drawer shut. "Let's get going!"

Lilo turned and bolted towards the door, yanking Stitch off the bed in the process and carrying him under her arm. The young girl sped down the hallway and practically jumped down the stairs, getting an uncomfortable groan from Stitch. As Lilo turned the corner to head to the front door, her sister's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Lilo, where are you going?" asked Nani forcefully.

Lilo came to a sudden stop, once again causing Stitch to groan. "I'm going to go meet Victoria and Maria."

"But you haven't finished your chores yet."

"Yes I have, I cleaned the bathroom, I folded the laundry… no thanks to Stitch, though." Scolded Lilo as she gave Stitch a dirty look.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that fresh towels are so fluffy and bouncy." Defended Stitch.

"What about the rest of your chores?" asked Nani, her arms now folded over her chest.

Lilo gave an irritated sigh. "I finished it all, ok? Can I go now?"

Nani gave a disapproving groan but finally gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, go."

"Yes, thanks Nani!" shouted Lilo as she turned and ran for the door.

"Just be back by dinner!" yelled Nani as she watched Lilo ands Stitch disappear through the door.

In just seconds Lilo and stitch were at the bottom of their driveway and were running down the street. Stitch continued to give uncomfortable groans as Lilo sprinted into town with him tucked tightly under her arm. Luckily for Stitch it wasn't long before they arrived at Kiki's Coffee hut. Victoria and Maria were already sitting at a table when Lilo slowed to a stop.

"Aloha, friends!" shouted Lilo as she walked up to the table.

"Aloha, Lilo." Replied the two of them in unison.

Lilo walked around the table, lifted Stitch out from under her arm and set him down on the ground next to a chair that Snooty was perched upon. Stitch gave a relieved sigh as he held his sore gut.

"Are you all right, Stitch?" asked Victoria.

Stitch looked up at the red head slowly and smiled. "Yeah, I'm all right, I'm just bleeding internally."

"Sorry about that, Stitch." Apologized Lilo.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lilo." Said Stitch as he casually waved off the discomfort. "Just buy me some coconut cake and we'll call it even."

The girls all giggled a little. "Did you not want to come, stitch?" asked Maria after a moment.

Stitch dropped his ears. "Well… not really." Said Stitch quietly, not wanting to sound rude.

Victoria gave another laugh. "Don't worry about it, Snooty didn't want to come either." Smiled Victoria as she looked over at her experiment.

"Well, it's going to be boring just listening to you three talk all day." Moaned Snooty in his child like voice.

"Well here, I brought you two some things to do while we talk." Said Maria as she dug into her bag that was next to her chair.

The two experiments looked on curiously as she pulled out a small, brown, leather bag bag. Maria handed the bag over to Stitch, who immediately opened it up and looked inside. After a moment Snooty climbed down from his perch and looked curiously into the bag from over stitch's shoulder. Stitch lifts the bag and dumps out its contents onto the ground in front of him. Both Stitch's and Snooty's eyes widen as a sea of tiny, glistening, multicolored balls roll out onto the ground.

"Ooh, what are they?" asked Stitch as he picked one up and stared at it in amazement.

The three girls all give a small giggle. "Their called marbles, Stitch." Said Lilo with a smile.

"Their so pretty." Said Snooty as he picked one up as well.

"Well I'm sure those will keep you entertained for awhile." Said Maria.

Stitch and Snooty didn't even notice that she was talking to them; as they were too busy admiring each of the tiny orb's colors and designs. Lilo took a seat between her two friends as the three of them continued to watch the experiments play with the marbles like little kids. The three of them shared quiet remarks about how cute it was for awhile, before turning back to face each other.

The girls instantly broke out into the usual conversations that teenage girls get into. Make-up tips, the latest fashions, all of the topics were covered. But the usual conversations quickly fade into more unusual topics. Horror movies, voodoo rituals and zombies were just some of the things the three girls talked about. All the while Stitch and Snooty remained entranced by their marbles.

A few hours passed by, the girls continued to talk, reminiscing about old memories and so on. It was all very relaxing, and each one of the girls showed it. They were all basically leaning back in their chairs with smiles on their faces.

"This is such a nice day." Blurted Maria as her blonde hair blew in a gentle breeze.

"That's for sure." Added Lilo.

"This whole week has been good for us." Smiled Victoria.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" asked Lilo as she leaned forward.

"Well, a couple days ago me and Snooty defeated our first real opponents. Right, Snooty?" smiled Victoria as she looked down at her partner.

For the first time in awhile Snooty pulled away his attention away from the marbles and looked up at his partner. "We sure did! They were easy too!" grinned Snooty triumphantly, before returning to his marbles.

"What kind of spells did the experiment have?" asked Lilo curiously.

"It had sound based spells, the thing was blue with a big horn on it's head. It looked really weird… yet kind of cute."

Lilo nodded in understanding before noticing that Maria wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was just staring up at the sky. "I hope talking about this sort of stuff doesn't bother you, Maria?" said Lilo in a concerned tone.

Maria just smiled and continued to look up at the clear blue sky. "Don't worry about it, Lilo. Like I told you before, I'm not too upset that yin is gone. She's with her true love, so everything's good. Besides, I doubt me and her could have gotten this far into the tournament. Especially since Yin was constantly worried about that experiment with the black book."

Lilo gave a small gasp and quickly looked away; Stitch, who had heard what Maria said, lowered his ears. Both Maria and Victoria notice this. "Lilo, what's wrong?" asked Victoria.

"It's just that… we found out who the experiment with the black book is." Sighed Lilo.

"Really?" asked Maria with sudden interest. "Was he really as strong as we thought?"

"Well actually, it was a she and she was amazingly strong."

Both Maria and Victoria had shocked looks upon their faces. "It was a… she?" asked Victoria in disbelief.

"Yeah, she looked a lot like me. Except with pink fur, two long antenna on her head and dare I say a beautiful body." Blurted Stitch with a slight bit of sadness in his voice.

"Were her spells strong?" asked Maria.

"They were very strong, but that's not the amazing part. Her partner, a young man named Kioko, could cast her spells without even looking in their book."

"What?" asked the two girls in amazement.

"I know I'm still trying to figure it out too."

The three girls went silent, none of them even looked at each other. It was almost like some fear had been realized that had lain hidden from sight. Both Lilo and Victoria looked slowly over at their experiments, who had returned to playing with their marbles. The thought of another experiment stealing them away forever made the two girls cringe on the inside. The silence lasted for a few minutes before the girls looked back at each other.

"How about we change the topic?" offered Victoria.

"Sounds like a good idea." Smiled Lilo.

"Hm… how about the topic of when you two are going to get boy friends?" blurted Maria with a sly smile.

The looks of sadness disappeared form the girls faces almost instantly. "What are you talking about, you don't have a boy friend either!" shouted Lilo.

"Yeah well I'm older then you two and besides I've had a boy friend before. And as I recall you two never have." Grinned Maria.

"Now hold on!" shouted Victoria.

The girl's spirits seemed lifted as they continued to argue back and fourth. But unbeknown to them, from an alley across the street, a pair of black eyes watched them ever so carefully. In the dimly lit alley, on top of a trash can sat a tiny red dragon like creature. It had a long, thin body with a pair of small wings on its back. It had two antennas sticking out of its head and large eyes.

Its arms were folded over its chest and its legs crossed as it sat with a stern look on its face. Suddenly a series of small crashing sounds fills the alley. A moment later a young blonde haired man pushes his way into the back of the alley. He slowly looked down the alley to see the small dragon sitting there, it hadn't even budged.

"There you are! I was wondering where in the world you got off too." Exclaimed the man as she walked down the alley to the creature.

"Be quiet you fool." Commanded the creature in a strong voice.

The man got a confused yet curious look on his face. "What? What is it?"

"Look over there." Said the creature as it pointed its paw across the street.

The man looked to where the dragon was pointing. Well, well, well… those are some hott looking Hawaiian babes." Grinned the man as he stared at Lilo, Victoria and Maria.

The creature gave an irritated growl. "Not the females you pervert… the experiments." Said the creature as it pointed behind the table at Stitch and Snooty.

The mans face grew serious as he saw the two experiments happily playing with the marbles. "There are two of them!" said the man insightfully.

The creature gave another annoyed growl. "Well at least I know my partner can count."

The young man gave the creature a dirty look. "Hey watch it, Melty. It's your fault that I'm your partner, I never wanted to do this anyway."

Melty growled once more, baring his teeth and clenching his paws. "Now is not the time for this argument, Trey."

"And why not, huh?"

"Because that blue experiment sitting next to those females… is experiment 6-2-6. Or as Jumba affectionately called him, Stitch."

Treys eyes widened as he looked over at the tiny blue experiment. "That's, 6-2-6? Kind of small isn't he? And if he's really as powerful as you say then why is he just sitting over there with those girls?"

"One of those females must be his partner." Replied Melty.

"Yes, score babe!" exclaimed Trey as he pumped his fist. "That means we can put our plan into action once again!"

Melty gave a small growl as he looked up at his partner. "Just don't over do it this time, we don't have time for you to be 'Laying it down with her' as you so put it the last time."

"Ah, you just need to lighten up. Tell you what, if we come across a girl dragon, experiment thingy… I'll make sure to hook you up." Grinned Trey. "Now, which one of those fine looking girls does that experiment belong too?"

The two of them watch the group carefully, watching for any small sign that would tell them who Stitch belonged too. After a minute they got their answer, as Stitch got up and showed a particularly colorful marble too Lilo.

"There's your answer." Blurted Melty.

"Ooh, the young native girl huh? Nice choice of partners there, Stitch. Nice for you and really nice for me." Smirked Trey as he eyed Lilo up and down. "Now what about the other experiment? From the looks of it their friends… so what if they see through our plan?"

"It won't matter, I've seen that experiment in action. We won't have any trouble crushing him if he gets in the way."

Trey took a deep breathe of anticipation as he rubbed his palms together vigorously. "All right then, you know your part, I know my part… let's do this thing."

Melty rolled his eyes as his partner casually strolled across the street towards Lilo, Victoria and Maria. The girls were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't see the man walk up next to the table until he cleared his throat. Every one's attention, even Stitch's and Snooty's attention fell upon the boy.

"How's it going ladies?" asked the boy in a smooth charming tone.

All of the girl's eyes widened as they stared at the man. His hair was a golden blonde and was combed neatly. He was wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his muscular chest and dark blue jean shorts. The girls seemed entranced by the man, especially Lilo, who he was smiling at.

"Hel… hello." Blurted Lilo after a moment.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Trey Jones."

"I'm… Lilo."

"I'm Victoria."

"And I'm Maria."

"Such beautiful names you all have." Smiled Trey as he glanced over at Lilo.

Lilo caught his eye looking at her, causing her to blush slightly. "Well, you have a nice name too." Replied Lilo sheepishly.

Trey smiled back. "Why thank you, Lilo." Trey casually shifted his gaze away from the girls and over to the two experiments. Who were both staring at him suspiciously. "Those are some interesting looking pets you have there. What are their names?"

Lilo shifted and looked over at Stitch and Snooty. "Well the blue furred one is named Stitch… he's mine. The other one belongs to my friend here." Said Lilo as she pointed over at Victoria.

"His name is Snooty." Added Victoria.

"Well, their very cute…" stated Trey, which got a small smile on both of the experiments. "This just proves the old saying, 'Cute pets for cute girls'." Finished Trey as he once again glanced over at Lilo.

"I've never heard that saying before." Blurted Maria curiously.

Trey looked over at the girl with a look of surprise. "Now that's odd, a smart looking girl like you, never having heard of that saying before."

Maria blushed slightly and looked away bashfully. "So, why have you graced us with your presence my young man?" asked Lilo playing along with Trey's charms.

A suave look came over Treys face as he looked back at Lilo. "I came here to ask for a simple request. That I may take you, my lovely, Lilo… out for a night of fine food and music.

Victoria, Maria, stitch and Snooty all stared at Lilo, wondering what she would say. Lilo herself looked like she was waiting for her own reply as she stared up at the boy. Her mouth slowly opened to reply, but no words came out, she was so awe struck by the boy that she didn't know what to do. Finally after a minute of silence and anxiety, Lilo finally managed to get her answer across.

"Sure, I'll go out with you." Said Lilo quietly.

Every one else's eyes widened as they looked between Lilo and Trey. Another suave smile formed on Treys face. "Excellent, should I pick you up around say… 7:00pm?"

Lilo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, 7:00pm will be fine."

"Very well, I will pick you up then. But… I will need your address if I am to do so."

"Oh, right!" said Lilo as she quickly grabs her bag and begins looking for paper and a pen. As she fumbles through her bag she opens the pouch that contained the spell book. Trey's eyes instantly fell onto the blue book and a small sly smirk appeared on his face. "Here we go!" shouted Lilo as she pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of her bag. She quickly wrote down her address and handed it to the boy.

"Very good…" blurted Trey as he read the address. "I will be there on time. But sadly my time for now has run short, so I must take my leave. I will see you later tonight, Lilo and perhaps I will see you two lovely ladies some other time. Good bye."

With that Trey turned and began walking down the street, leaving the group dumb founded. After Trey was out of sight Victoria and Maria looked back towards Lilo, who was still looking down the street with a dreamy stare.

"You're really going to go on a date with him?" asked Victoria frantically.

"Sure am." Responded Lilo with a soft tone.

"Don't you think he came on a bit thick?" asked Maria raising an eyebrow.

Lilo gave a small huff and got to her feet. "You two are just jealous that I just got a date with the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Lilo, I think you're jumping into this a bit quick." Stated Victoria as she tried to find some common sense in her friend.

Lilo gave a snotty shrug and turned her back to her friends. She reached down picked up her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Think what you want. But while you're thinking, I'll be getting ready for my date. Come on, Stitch." Commanded Lilo as she started to walk away.

Every one once again looked at her with disbelief. "She's starting to sound like Mertle, heaven forbid." Said Maria.

Victoria shifted her gaze to Stitch, who was still sitting there with a confused look on his face. "What do you think about this, Stitch?"

Stitch lowered his ears and gave a concerned growl. "I do not like this at all. Not the fact that Lilo jumped right into going on a date with this guy. But it's the guy himself that bothers me. This Trey guy… there's something wrong about him."

"What do you mean?" asked Maria curiously.

"It's his scent." Blurted Snooty.

Stitch gave another low growl and began walking down the road after Lilo.

**Well that's it for the first chapter of the next story in the Tejina series. Only two more stories' are in this series after this one. But… I have been thinking of doing a continuation of one of my series after all my other planned stories are done. Tell me what you think of this idea? And hey, this is the anniversary of my first fan fic so… yeah. Please review or comment.**


	2. Suspicions

The Tejina Chronicles: False Love

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: Suspicions

It was the morning after Lilo's date with Trey, the early day was bright and calm. Up in Lilo and Stitch's room, Lilo was practically dancing across the floor as she went back and forth between her dresser and the full length mirror she had. All the while humming a song that she and Trey had listened to the night before. Stitch was half asleep on his little bed as he tiredly watched the girl. He had stayed up most of the night, pacing back and fourth across the living room as he waited for Lilo to return home.

"I can tell you had a good night." Moaned Stitch tiredly with a small amount of irritation in his voice.

"A good night? Stitch it was wonderful!" said Lilo in a sing song voice. "Trey took me out to this really fancy restaurant, where he bought me anything I wanted. I think you would have liked the escargot that this place had."

Stitch raised a tired eye brow since he didn't know what in the world escargot was. "What else did you two do?" asked Stitch, though he didn't exactly know why.

"Well, after dinner we went out to see a movie, then after that we went on a quiet stroll on the beach."

Lilo's voice had a dreamy quality to it as she brushed her long black hair while watching her self in the mirror. Lilo soon finished making herself look descent and headed down stairs, with stitch close behind. The two of them began making themselves some breakfast, since it was Nani's day off and she was sleeping in. Within a few minutes they had prepared some pancakes, eggs and some bacon. Stitch wolfed his down in seconds while Lilo finished hers at a fair pace.

Afterwards Stitch went into the living room and began watching some TV while Lilo went back up to her room. After a half an hour Lilo came back down carrying a beach bag and wearing her sun hat. This instantly caught Stitch's attention.

"Where are you going?" asked Stitch curiously.

Lilo turned and faced her little blue friend with a large smile on her face. "I'm just going out for a little bit."

"With a beach bag filled with towels and stuff?" said Stitch as he raised an eye brow.

Lilo gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, I'm going to go meet Trey in town. We're going to the beach today."

Stitch gave a small growl and hopped off the couch. "I won't lie to you, Lilo. I don't like this guy, Trey. I don't like how you're so infatuated with him only two days after meeting him! It's like he has you under a spell or something."

Lilo gave a huff and turned back towards the door. "Stitch, you're not human so you wouldn't understand any of this."

Stitch's ears and jaw both dropped as he watched Lilo open the door. But as the girl was about to step out a certain red headed girl went to step in. The two of them nearly collided as they try to reorient themselves.

"Victoria? What are you doing here?" asked Lilo in a surprised tone.

The red head put her hand behind her head and began laughing nervously. "Well I was just uh… coming over to see if you would like to uh… go see a… movie or something?"

Lilo gave a small laugh. "Well, I'd love to Victoria but… I'm going to the beach with Trey today."

Victoria gave a surprised gasp. "You're going out with him again? The morning after your date with him you're going out again?"

Lilo's face contorted to that of anger and frustration as she gave an angry huff. "What is so hard to believe about it? First Stitch and now you? What do you two find so hard to understand? Can't I go out and have fun with the guy I like? God!" shouted Lilo as she pushed past her friend and angrily stomped down the stairs.

Victoria and Stitch both look on with concerned looks as they watch the girl disappear around the corner. After a moment Stitch looked up at Victoria with a curious look. "Why are you here?"

Victoria gave a sigh before looking down at the blue experiment. "I came to try and convince Lilo not to go out with that Trey guy. Which I'm guessing you were trying to do also?"

"Yep, but she won't listen to me. She said that since I'm not human I wouldn't understand."

Victoria gave a frustrated sigh as she once again looked back down the drive way, rubbing her arms as if they hurt. "Well it doesn't take a human to know what that guy's after."

Stitch gave a nod as he looked down the drive way as well. Suddenly a young sounding voice shouted from above. Victoria and stitch look up to see Snooty gently gliding down towards them. "Victoria!" shouted Snooty.

Snooty drifted down and came to a gentle landing on the railing a few feet away. "Did you see him, Snooty?" asked Victoria.

"Did he see who?" asked Stitch with a confused look.

"You aren't the only one who is worried about Lilo's relationship with this guy. I had Snooty fly around the island to try and see if he found Trey in any questionable places." Explained Victoria.

"Well I found him, but he wasn't some place questionable."

"Well where was he?" asked Victoria rather hurriedly.

"He was down by the beach." Reported Snooty.

A disappointed look came over Victoria's face as she looked down at her feet thoughtfully. "Dang it, at this rate we won't find anything that will make Lilo change her mind." Blurted Victoria. "Do either of you know what to do now?" asked Victoria as she looked up at the experiments. But when she looked up she found that their attentions were focused on something off in the woods. "What is it?"

Stitch sniffed the air for a moment. "That… scent…" started Stitch.

"It's the same thing we smelled on Trey." Finished Snooty after sniffing the air himself.

The three of them continue to stare off into the dense forest for a few moments. Suddenly there was movement, a red object flashed through the bushes catching both Snooty's and Stitch's eyes, however it was too fast a movement for Victoria to see.

"There!" shouted Stitch as he pointed in the direction that the object went.

With out warning the two experiments raced off to the forest. Snooty lifted into the air and flew off to the trees while stitch ran and jumped over the railing and ran off to the bushes. "Hey, you guys wait up!" shouted Victoria as she turned and ran down the steps.

The two experiments didn't hear her as they raced into the woods. It wasn't long before the two of them spotted a red blur leaping from tree limb to tree limb. "I see it!" shouted Snooty as he glided through the trees.

"Just don't lose it!" replied Stitch as he slashed his way through a bush.

Suddenly the red blur changed direction, leaping down to the ground and sprinting off to the right. Stitch skidded to a stop and changed his own direction in an instant. Snooty took the turn a little harder, almost getting face to face with a tree trunk. The two experiments chased the red blur for well over a half a mile, weaving in and out of bushes and low hanging limbs. Both of them began to grow tired, while the red blur continued at full speed.

Finally they see the blur drop down from a tree limb down behind a bush near a cliff. Stitch skids to a stop as Snooty comes to a hover just behind Stitch. The two of them look at each other, nod and then turn back to face the bush. With out warning the two of them burst through the bush. Stitch gets into a fighting stance as he spots a tall red dragon like creature.

"Hold it right there!" ordered Stitch.

"Tell us who you are!" added Snooty.

The dragon did not reply, the creature only looked back over its shoulder at the two experiments with an evil grin. The dragon gives a small laugh before diving off of the cliff's edge. Both Stitch and Snooty give terrified gasps as they race to the cliffs edge and look over. But all they saw was a small pond below, with not a single ripple in it. The two of them look at each other, puzzled.

"Who was that?" asked Snooty.

Stitch gave a shrug. "I have no idea. But he who ever it was, they were definitely an experiment."

"Yeah, but the question now is why did this experiment smell just like Trey?"

"Isn't it obvious, Trey must be that experiments partner."

A confused look appeared on the purple bat's face as he rubbed his head with the tip of his wing. "But if Trey is that experiments partner, why didn't they just attack? Why is his partner getting so friendly with Lilo?"

"I don't know, Snooty." Said Stitch sadly.

"Maybe they just want to be friends with us? Maybe Trey's experiment is just shy? You saw how he ran from us."

Stitch looked over at Snooty with a raised eye brow. "I highly doubt that's it."

Just then the two of them hear something coming through the bushes. They both wipe around, ready for what ever may be coming. As they turned around an exhausted Victoria came stumbling through the bushes, panting and gasping for breathe.

"Woo, I really need to work out more." Gasped Victoria as she fell to her knees from exhaustion. The two experiments had to strain themselves to try and not laugh as they watched the girl make strange noises as she tried to catch her breathe. After a moment the girl looked up at the two experiments. "So, did you catch what ever it was?"

Stitch gave a sigh. "We did for a moment, but it got away."

"Well what was it?" asked Victoria curiously.

"It was an experiment." Answered Snooty.

"But the strange thing was that it smelled just like Trey." Added Stitch.

"Well… what does that mean?" asked Victoria as she began to get back to her normal breathing.

"It means that Trey must be this experiments partner." Blurted Stitch as he folded his arms over his chest.

An extremely confused look came over the red heads face. "But if Trey has an experiment, why didn't they just attack us?"

"That's what we were just wondering." Said Snooty.

"Well we don't have time to think about it now. If Trey has an experiment, Lilo might be in danger. So come on let's go!" shouted Stitch as he ran off back into the forest.

"Right!" agreed Snooty as he flew off into the trees.

Victoria gave a groan. "Oh, you two are mean!" shouted Victoria.

The girl gave a tired groan as she pushed herself to her feet and jogged off into the woods. A few minutes later the three of them reach the beach; they quickly locate Lilo, who was already with Trey. The three of them duck behind some bushes as they watched Lilo and Trey hang around the beach. From what they could see there was nothing suspicious about their meeting at all. The two of them went surfing, built a sandcastle and even helped a little boy and girl with their castle.

It was starting to seem like Trey was a rather nice guy. "This is getting us no where." Moaned stitch as he lay on his back in a small patch of sand beneath the bush they were hiding behind.

"So far we haven't seen him do anything suspicious. Heck, he hasn't even tried to give Lilo a kiss or anything." Added Snooty as he squinted through the bush at Lilo and Trey, who were now sitting on a beach towel laughing.

Stitch gave a small laugh. "If he tries to do anything more then kiss her on the cheek, he'll be missing a few appendages."

"We haven't even seen a sign of his experiment." Blurted Victoria as she sat down.

Stitch gave a frustrated moan. "We don't even know for sure that was Trey's experiment. I mean sure he smelled like that experiment, but he might have just bumped into the experiment or the experiments real partner."

Victoria and Stitch both give a sigh as Snooty continues to peer through the bushes. "Hey, their leaving!" shouted Snooty suddenly.

"What?" exclaimed Stitch and Victoria in unison.

They both look through the bush to see Trey and Lilo packing up and walking off towards town. The three friends stay close behind the couple as they walk into town. After a few minutes they reach a restaurant, once again Stitch, Victoria and Snooty duck behind some bushes as they watch Lilo and Trey walk into the restaurant.

"Darn it, we lost them!" shouted Stitch angrily.

"No, we haven't lost them yet." Corrected Victoria with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Stitch.

"I know this restaurant, me and my parents have come here a few times. This place has an outdoor dining area around back. But the problem is you need to have a reservation to get in." explained Victoria.

"So?" replied Stitch.

"So, Snooty can fly you over the dining area. I'll wait out front." Smiled Victoria.

Stitch and Snooty looked at each other and then back at Victoria. "Sounds good to us." Said the experiments in unison.

Victoria nodded as they put their little plan into action. Snooty lifted into the air above Stitch and grabbed the blue experiment by the shoulders with his feet. The two of them lift off into the air a few feet above the ground. Suddenly Stitch gives a terrified scream and falls head first onto the concrete side walk.

"Sorry, I lost my grip!" shouted Snooty from above.

Stitch grumbled as he got back to his feet, rubbing his sore head he looked over at Victoria who was holding in a laugh. "Oh shut up." Growled Stitch.

Snooty once again flew down and grabbed Stitch by the shoulders, with a tighter grip this time. The two experiments fly above the back of the restaurant, high enough that no one would notice them. Stitch quickly spots Lilo and Trey. They were sitting at a small round table off to the upper left corner of the dining area; they were laughing and talking about something. Stitch shifted his ears to try and hear what they were saying but he couldn't single out their voices.

"Dang it, I can't hear them." Growled Stitch.

"Don't worry; I can hear them just fine. Bats have better hearing you know." Smiled Snooty.

"Well then what are they saying?"

"Hold on…" instructed Snooty.

Back on the ground with Lilo and Trey, the two of them were having an enjoyable time. "Oh Trey, this is so nice." Smiled Lilo as she looked around at the flowers that lined the dining area. "I don't think I've ever known a guy that would go and do all of these nice things for me."

"Well a beautiful girl like you should only get the best." Smiled Trey as he stared across the table at Lilo.

Lilo gave a dreamy sigh as she looked back over at the boy. "So, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?" asked Lilo as she leaned forward on the table.

Trey gave a small laugh as he reached forward and took Lilo's hands in his. "Well, I hope this doesn't upset you but… I have some important work I need to attend to tomorrow." A look of disappointment appeared on Lilo's face. "But don't worry, the night after I have something very special planned for you."

Lilo's expression brightened. "Oh really?" asked Lilo almost playfully.

A toothy grin came over Treys face. "Really."

Back up with Stitch and Snooty, Stitch had his teeth clenched as a deep growl escaped him. Snooty had just finished repeating what Trey had said. "He is up to something!" growled Stitch as he glared down at the man.

"It sure sounds like it." Agreed Snooty.

"Come on, we need to go tell Victoria." Said Stitch.

Snooty nodded in agreement and the two of them quickly returned out front to where Victoria was standing around casually. The two experiments landed on the ground next to her, the girl quickly kneels down to them.

"Well, did you hear or see anything?" asked Victoria.

"We sure did." Blurted Snooty.

"Trey is definitely up to something. He said that he has something planned for Lilo the night after tomorrow." Explained Stitch

Victoria seemed to think for a moment, she looked around aimlessly as if trying to look for an answer to something. She suddenly snapped out of it and looked down at the experiments with a smile. "Well, it seems like we're just going to have to accompany Lilo on another date. But this time as protection from what ever Trey has up his sleeve. Come on guys, we've got some planning to do." Exclaimed Victoria as she ran off down the street, with Stitch and Snooty close behind.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm not pleased at all with how this chapter came out. I seem to have hit a writing depression, if there is such a thing. None of what I write seems good. Oh well, there might be two more chapters after this, I haven't decided on it yet. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Surprise!

The Tejina Chronicles: False Love

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: Surprise!

It was late afternoon on the island, the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon and most of the island was at peace. However the Pelekai house hold was in an uproar.

"Absolutely not, Lilo!" shouted Nani as she stomped her foot on the kitchen tile. "You've been going out late almost every night this week; you're not going out again!"

"But Nani, I have a date tonight with Trey!" shouted Lilo.

"Haven't you seen enough of him this week? You two have been together day and night."

"Come on, Nani… why can't I go out tonight? I stayed home last night!"

"One night out of the week isn't good enough, Lilo! You need to spend time with your ohana!"

Lilo let out a frustrated yell. "Ohana? What ohana, it's just me, you and Stitch! Some ohana that is. You just don't want me to have a life!"

With that final word Lilo turned and stormed off towards her room, blowing past Stitch who had been timidly watching the argument from the doorway. Stitch's ears dropped as he watched the girl angrily stomp up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Both Nani and Stitch cringed as they heard Lilo's door slam shut.

"Lilo's… really upset." Blurted Stitch quietly.

Nani gave a sigh as she pulled a chair out form the table and sat down. "I really hate these arguments." Moaned Nani as she rubbed her temples slowly. "We're sisters and I know sisters are supposed to fight but… not like this." Nani looks towards the doorway at Stitch, who was still staring up the stairs with a timid posture. "Stitch…" started Nani, Stitch looked over at the older girl with worried eyes. "Why don't you go and try to talk some sense into her… she'll listen to you more."

Stitch gave a slow nod and began walking towards the stairs. Stitch grew more and more nervous as he ascended the stairs and began making his way to Lilo's room. He came to a cautious stop in front of the younger girl's door; he nervously looked up at the door. He noticed a crack on the doorframe, which showed just how hard Lilo had slammed the door; this made him take a big gulp. The last thing he wanted was for Lilo to get mad at him the way she was at Nani.

The tiny blue experiment slowed reached towards the door and gently tapped on it with his furry knuckles. "Lilo?" called Stitch quietly. After a moment there was no answer, stitch once again tapped on the door but after another moment there was still no answer. Stitch began to get a little worried as he couldn't hear any movement form the other side of the door.

The little blue experiment slowly reached up to the doorknob and jiggled it slightly, testing to see if it was locked. He was surprised to find that it wasn't and slowly pushed open the door only a crack. He carefully peeked in through the crack into the room. He suddenly noticed Lilo racing back and fourth in her room, brushing her hair and putting on a little makeup. Stitch got a small boost of confidence as it appeared that Lilo was no longer angry. Stitch opened the door the rest of the way, this time not as slowly.

"Lilo, what are you doing?" asked stitch as he stepped into the room.

"I'm getting ready for my date tonight, what's it look like?" said Lilo as she continued to get ready.

Stitch's ears shot up and a look of shock appeared on his face. "You're still going?"

"Of course I am." Said Lilo as she finished applying some light red lipstick. "I would never miss a date with Trey." Lilo stopped for a moment and looked over at stitch with a disapproving look. "Why? Don't tell me you're on Nani's side about me not going."

Stitch's ears once again fell as he gave a small sigh. "You have been going out with him every night this week, with the exception of last night. But you spent most of yesterday talking about him. Don't you think it's time for a little rest? Besides, I still don't like this Trey guy."

Lilo gave a sigh, walked over to Stitch and kneeled down in front of him. "Stitch, I know you care about my safety and you don't want me to get hurt." Lilo placed her hand gently on Stitch's shoulder. "But when it comes to matters of the heart… "Lilo placed her other hand over her heart "You just have to take bold risks."

A soft smile formed on Lilo's face while an unconvinced look remained on Stitch's. Lilo gave the experiment a quick rub on the head before getting up and walking towards the window. The girl grabbed her purse form a small table near by and proceeded to climb over the window seal. Stitch looked on a little worried as Lilo lowered herself down through the window.

"I'll be home later ok? And don't worry, I'll be fine." Smiled Lilo before dropping from the window and landing quietly on the soft ground below.

Stitch quickly ran over to the window and looked out to see Lilo already heading down the driveway. About half way down Lilo stopped and turned back to face the window.

"I'll see you later tonight, stitch!" called Lilo as she waved.

Stitch gave a sigh as he slowly raised his paw and waved. Watching the girl turn the corner his worries seemed to grow, a determined look appeared on his face as he looked out towards the town. He turned and ran to the other side of the room were a phone sat on Lilo's nightstand. He grabbed the phone off of its cradle and speedily dialed in Victoria's number.

The phone began to ring a moment later and was quickly picked up. "Hello?" came Victoria's voice.

"Victoria, Lilo's gone out to meet Trey. We've got to hurry if we are going to make sure nothing happens." Informed stitch.

"Right, me and Snooty will meet you in a few minutes in front of the police station." Replied Victoria.

Stitch nodded in understanding. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Stitch quickly placed the phone back on its cradle and ran off towards the window. But as he was about to leap out of the window, his sensitive ears caught the sound of someone coming up the stairs. The blue experiment stopped dead in his tracks and quickly looked towards the door which was still open.

"Crud, Nani must be coming to check on Lilo!" whispered Stitch nervously. Stitch hurriedly ran over to the door and closed it. "If Nani finds Lilo gone who knows what she'll do."

Suddenly the foot steps got closer and sure enough there came a knock at the door. "Lilo, can I come in?" asked Nani's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Stitch's eyes widened as he quickly looked around for an idea. "Uh, just a minute uh… Nani. I'm not descent." Replied Stitch in he's best female voice. He cringed, not believing that his impression of Lilo was convincing.

"Okay, just tell me when your ready." Replied Nani.

Stitch gave a small sigh of relief. 'I can't believe she bought that.' Thought Stitch as he continued to look around the room for an idea. Suddenly an idea hit him; he ran over to Lilo's closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing. He ran across the room to Lilo's bed and hopped on. He lifted the sheets and shoved the clothes under the sheets, shaping them as he went to form a human like shape. He then slid under the covers as well, leaving only his head showing.

"Wait, this won't work." Blurted Stitch. Stitch rolled over and grabbed a hanger from one of the shirts he had stuffed into the bed. He bent the hanger into a boomerang like shape and aimed it towards the light switch across the room. Aiming carefully he threw the hanger at the light switch, luckily the switch was more like a button then and actual switch, the lights in the room disappeared as the hanger hit the switch. "Ok, I'm ready, come on in." shouted stitch as he rolled over and faced away from the door.

A moment later he heard the doorknob slowly turn and the door click open, Nani's footsteps were heard soon after. The older girl slowly walked over next to her sister's bed.

"You decided to go to bed this early?" asked Nani.

Stitch took a deep, nervous gulp. "Uh… yeah… I was just, uh, feeling a bit under the weather." Responded Stitch in his best feminine voice, adding in a small cough at the end.

"I'll get you some medicine here shortly, I just want to talk with you for a moment." said Nani softly.

"Oh, what about?" asked Stitch as he continued to keep up his feminine voice.

Nani quietly sat down on the edge of the bed, making Stitch cringe nervously. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about not letting you go out tonight."

"Uh, it's alright. Really."

"No, no, I now you really wanted to go out with Trey tonight but… You really haven't been spending a lot of time lately with your family. I know stitch really misses hanging around with you." Said Nani in a soft voice.

"I do miss being with her." Whispered stitch to himself.

"What was that?" asked Nani.

"Oh nothing." Blurted Stitch quickly.

Nani gave a sigh and placed her hand on what she thought was Lilo's shoulder, but was in fact Stitch's. "Just try and spend more time with your family. I don't mind if you go on dates but, you still have to find time for family."

"I'll try." Said Stitch softly.

"That's good; well I'll go get you that medicine."

"No!" shouted Stitch, almost letting his own voice escape. "I uh, I mean I'm feeling ok. You don't need to get me anything."

"Are you sure?" asked Nani with a concerned tone. Stitch gave a nod under the covers. "Ok, then… goodnight sis." Said Nani as she leaned over and gave Stitch a kiss on the cheek.

Stitch froze in place, thinking that his cover would be blown for sure. Nani would surely notice that her 'sister' had a furry cheek. But after a moment he heard Nani walking out of the room and closing the door. Stitch gave a sigh of relief a she wiped his forehead with the back of his paw. "That was close; I can't believe she fell for all that."

Stitch sat up and crawled out from under the covers. "Oh well, now I must go meet Victoria and Snooty. Their probably at the police station already."

Stitch quickly leapt out the window and began running off towards town. After a few minutes Stitch finally reached the police station and sure enough Victoria and Snooty were waiting outside.

"There you are you're late!" shouted Victoria as Stitch ran up to them.

"I'm sorry, I got a little side tracked." Replied Stitch. "Did you find anything out about Trey?"

"We sure did, turns out that our Trey Jones has quiet a criminal record."

"Criminal record?"

"Yeah, apparently he's had 4 counts of sexual harassment, 2 counts of stalking, 5 counts of police evasion and to top it off and this is scary… 4 counts of rape." Listed Victoria with a solemn voice.

Upon hearing the last charges Stitch's fists tightened and he bared his teeth. Victoria and Snooty both look at each other as Stitch begins to growl. "Do you know where they are?" asked Stitch with a rather threatening voice.

"Yeah, their at L'ananas. It's a fancy French restaurant down along the beach front." Explained Victoria.

Without another word Stitch turned and blasted off down the street at full speed. Victoria and Snooty quickly chased after him, trying desperately to keep up with him. After a few minutes he arrived at the restaurant, it was a crowded place with cars lined up out front and tons of well dressed men and woman waiting in line. Stitch gave a low growl; he didn't see Lilo and Trey anywhere in line.

"They must be inside already." Growled Stitch.

A second later Victoria and Snooty came running up behind him. "Well, did you find them yet?" asked Snooty curiously.

"No, they must be inside already." Answered Stitch. "We need to get in there some how."

"Getting in is impossible, the front door is really the only way we can get in with out getting in trouble. And we're not exactly dressed for such a fancy place." Explained Victoria.

"You seem to know a lot about all of the fine restaurants around here." Blurted stitch as he gave the girl a questionable look.

"What can I say; my family likes to have fancy dinners a lot."

"Well then how do we get in?" asked Snooty.

"We don't try and get in, we can just spy on them from the window." Smiled Victoria as she pointed towards the windows on the side of the building.

Stitch gave a nod and the three of them quietly snuck over to the windows. They carefully peaked in through the window, looking in upon the many people dining they searched for Lilo and Trey. After a moment Snooty gave an excited grunt.

"I found them, their right there!" said Snooty excitedly.

Both stitch and Victoria look towards where the little bat was pointing. "Where, I don't see them?" said Victoria.

"Their back in the corner over there."

"Oh, now I see them."

"I can't hear what their saying, there's too many people in there." Blurted Stitch. "Snooty, can you hear them?"

"Nope, it's too noisy in there for me to single out there voices."

"Well, we can just keep an eye on them from here. I doubt Trey will do anything with all those people around." Said Victoria.

Stitch and Snooty both nodded in agreement and turned their attentions back to Lilo and Trey. Meanwhile Lilo and Trey were sitting inside, an empty tray of appetizers empty in front of them. They were both staring across the small table into each others eyes.

"You know, my sister tried to keep me from coming here tonight." Blurted Lilo quietly.

Trey just gave a small smile. "Well I guess fate wanted us to be together tonight."

"I love being with you Trey, you're so nice and you actually have some personality. Unlike the boy I had a crush on years back."

"Well I love being with you too, Lilo. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be then here with you." Smiled Trey.

Lilo gave a small smile back, the two of them slowly lean over the table, bringing their lips together in a quick yet beautiful kiss. Outside, Stitch's teeth were clenched tightly as well as his paws. An infuriated growl was leaking out of him bit by bit as he watched the two of them.

"He certainly is a player isn't he?" said Victoria scornfully.

Back inside, Lilo and Trey pulled away and sat back in their chairs. Large smiles were on both of their faces as Trey reached into his pants pocket. Lilo's eyes caught the motion and filled with curiosity. A moment later Trey took a small box out of his pocket and set it in front of Lilo. Lilo's eyes were filled with excitement as she looked down at the gift.

"Wh… What is this?" asked Lilo.

"It's just a little gift, to show just how much I care about you." Replied Trey with a suave smile. "Go ahead, open it."

Lilo quickly picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a gold pendant shaped like a heart, with diamonds along the edges. Lilo's eyes lit up as she lifted the pendent out of its box.

"Trey, this is… beautiful." Cooed Lilo as she stared at the pendent.

"Well a beautiful girl should only get the most beautiful things."

"I wish I had something for you." Said Lilo sadly.

"Oh don't worry about it my dear. You've already given me the greatest gift I could ever wish for. I'm here with you."

Lilo gave a soft smile as did Trey, after a moment they once again leaned in and kissed. Afterward Trey put the pendent around Lilo's neck and the two continued with their dinner. Meanwhile Victoria and snooty were looking in with rather surprised looks on their faces. Stitch had turned away and was punching the ground angrily.

"He gave her a necklace?" asked Victoria to her self.

"Was that the 'surprise' he was talking about?" added Snooty.

"What did he give her?" asked Stitch, having over heard the two.

Victoria and Snooty both looked at the blue experiment. "He gave her a necklace." Blurted Victoria.

A confused face seemed to sweep over Stitch's face. "A necklace? Why would he give her a necklace?"

Victoria shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense; none of this is making sense. Why would a guy like Trey, give Lilo a necklace like that?"

"You know, he's been taking Lilo out on all these dates… it's almost like he's trying to keep her away from something." Blurted Snooty.

"Yeah, like he's distracting her from something." Said Victoria as her face lit up with sudden insight. "But what is he distracting her from?"

The three of them all began to think of possible reasons for this odd behavior. 'There's got to be some reason he's keeping Lilo away but, what is it?' thought Stitch. 'There's got to be some clue to Trey's intentions. Maybe I've overlooked something? Think, Stitch, think.'

Stitch gave a frustrated sigh as he placed his paws over his eyes and lay back on the ground. After a moment of thinking something finally came to him. 'Wait, Trey had the smell of an experiment on him. That experiment we ran into had the same smell. The way the experiment was hiding and watching us, it was almost as if he were memorizing the lay out of the house. Why would he do that?'

A sudden thought caused Stitch to slam his paws on the ground next to him in surprise. 'Lilo doesn't have my spell book with her; it's at home up in her room!' thought Stitch as a wave of fear swept over him.

The tiny blue experiment leapt to his feet in a flash right as Victoria got to her feet. "That experiment's going to break into the house!" shouted Stitch and Victoria at the same time. Obviously the two of them had been having the same thoughts.

"He's been distracting Lilo with these dates so that experiment, his experiment, could figure out a way into your house!" shouted Victoria frantically.

"And since he's been taking her to all these fancy places, where I couldn't tag along, she had no need to bring my book! She left it up on her dresser!" screamed Stitch in a terrified tone.

"That experiment's going to steal your book!" blurted Snooty.

Stitch gave a low growl, spun around on his heels and started running towards home. But before he even got to the street he skidded to a halt. "Wait, what about Lilo? We can't just leave her with that guy." Said Stitch as he looked back towards Victoria and Snooty.

"Don't worry; they won't be going any where soon." Said Victoria as she looked back into the restaurant. "They just ordered the Montagne de la crême glacée. That'll keep them there awhile." Smiled Victoria as she watched 3 waiters bring a huge bowl of ice cream, pilled 4 feet high, to Lilo and Trey's table. Both of them were wide eyed at the large dessert.

"Besides, you may need help catching this experiment." Smiled Snooty.

A small smirk appeared on Stitch's face. "Thanks you two, for all your help."

Both Victoria and Snooty smiled happily. "Hey, what are friends for?" said the two of them in unison.

Stitch gave another smile and turned back towards the street. "Come on, there's no time to lose!" said Stitch as he ran off down the street.

Victoria and Snooty gave a nod and quickly followed after the blue experiment.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, just one more to go. Well that's about it. Please review.**


	4. Betrayal, the heart shatters!

The Tejina Chronicles: False Love

By: Kioko the Pirate

Chapter 4: Betrayal, the heart shatters!

Buildings, trees, cars, they were all blurs as Stitch sped down the streets of Kokoua town. He had to make it back to the house before that experiment managed to steal his book. Snooty and Victoria were far behind, but were still close enough to keep Stitch in sight. Stitch clenched his teeth and gave a determined growl as he tried to push himself to go faster.

'I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner.' Thought Stitch as he skidded around a corner. 'This entire week it's seemed like Trey was distracting Lilo. How could I not see it?'

The thoughts continued to ravage Stitch's mind as he skidded around another corner. Meanwhile, in the dark forest around the Pelekai household, a small shadowy figure darted in and out of the foliage. The figure was a blur as it sped towards the home, almost completely silent; no one would know its approach. Within seconds the figure was at the edge of the backyard, eyeing up the house it quickly darted over to the side of the house. Hiding in the dark it carefully peeked around the corner at the back door.

Suddenly the door opened and an older Hawaiian girl walked out. The creature gave a startled gasp as the girl began walking towards its location. Scrambling quickly turned and began climbing up the wall as if it were a ladder. It gave a relieved sigh as it looked back down and watched the girl go back inside. After a moment the creature continued climbing up the wall, slowly crawling around to the front of the house and to a window that was wide open.

A fiendish smirk formed on the creature's mouth as it crawled in through the window. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining in through the window. It was just enough light to allow the creature to see every thing in the room. An evil smirk found its way onto the creature's mouth as it looked slowly around the room.

"This is going to be far too easy", said the creature as it walked further into the room. "Now, if I were a spell book, where would I be hidden?"

The creature began looking all through the room, opening drawers, digging through them and tossing out their contents no matter what was in the drawer. He rummaged through the closet, searching through everything that could possibly hold a book. Meanwhile downstairs, Nani was quietly stirring a cup of warm tea. This was one of those rare moments that she enjoyed, the house was quiet. The TV was off, there was no yelling going on and an over all feeling of peace filled the house.

Nani gave a sigh of relief after taking a careful sip of her tea. She set the cup down and looked over to the doorway leading to the hallway and the stairs. 'Lilo was acting very strangely when I talked to her' thought Nani. 'She didn't seem to be herself, maybe she is sick?'

Nani picked up her cup and took another sip of its contents. Setting the cup down once more she gave a heavy sigh, "Maybe I'll just go check on her?", said Nani quietly to herself as she began walking off towards the staircase.

At that moment Stitch came sliding around the corner into the driveway leading home. Without slowing down he sprinted up towards the house, Victoria and Snooty were straggling behind.

"Snooty, why don't… why don't you fly up ahead?" offered Victoria as she turned the corner huffing and puffing. "You go and catch up… with Stitch. I'll catch up with you guys momentarily."

Snooty gave a nod of agreement. "Right!" shouted the small bat before flying ahead of his partner.

As Stitch and Snooty approached the front of the house, Nani reached the top of the stairs and began walking down the hall towards her sister's room ,she might have just been lying about feeling better?' thought Nani as she approached the door. 'I'll just peek in to see if she's ok.'

Meanwhile in Lilo's room, the creature had torn apart almost everything he could find. It gave a frustrated sigh as it stood in the center of the room looking around once more. "Why can't I find it?", asked the creature quietly to itself. The creature gave a growl as it folded it's arms over it's chest. Suddenly, the creature's eyes fell upon a small book shelf on the other side of the room, that it had some how overlooked.

The creature walked over to the shelf and began pulling out books, tossing them behind itself as it went. After a moment it had pulled all the books off of the shelf, the creature once again gave a growl, "Where did that human hide it?"

The creature looked around and suddenly noticed the corner of a book sticking out from on top of the shelf. A small smirk formed on the creatures face as it climbed up the shelf and grabbed the book off of the top. The creature hopped down from the shelf and looked at the book; the creatures smirk grew wider as it looked down at the blue spell book.

"Found it", smiled the creature.

At that moment ,outside, Stitch and Snooty reached the bottom of the front steps and in a flash began running up to the front door. In a second they made it to the door, and Stitch gave the door a swift punch, causing it to fly open. The two experiments raced inside and turned into the hallway leading to the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs right as Nani began to open Lilo's door.

"Lilo, are you asleep?", whispered Nani, as she carefully opened the door and peaked in. Even though it was dark in the room she instantly noticed that the room was trashed. "Lilo, what happened in here?", asked Nani as she flung the door the rest of the way open and stepped in.

Her shouting instantly caught the attention of the creature that was still sanding in front of the small book case with the spell book in its paws. As Nani stepped into the room her eyes met with the small creatures, instantly the older Hawaiian girl let out a deafening scream.

"Ahh, what is that thing?" screamed Nani as she pointed towards the creature.

The creature gave a low growl and took a small step towards the girl. Nani gave a nervous moan and took an uneasy step backwards into the hall as the creature continued to take small steps towards her. The creature lowered itself, ready to attack the girl at any moment. But, as it was about to leap at her, Stitch and Snooty appeared in the door way. They nearly knocked Nani over as they skid into the room; the creature gives another growl and quickly turns toward the open window. Both Stitch and Snooty charge into the room as the creature runs over to the window and gracefully jumps out.

With out any hesitation the two experiments quickly follow the creature out the window. The creature hadn't gotten too far ahead of them as it was just entering the woods as Stitch landed on the ground below the window. Just as they had done a few days before the two experiments began pursuing the creature through the woods at high speed. Dodging and weaving through the obstacle course of trees and low hanging branches and despite the darkness of the forest, the two experiments managed to keep up with the swiftly moving creature.

None of them seemed to tire in the least as they ran deeper and deeper into the tropical forest. Both Snooty and Stitch had looks of pure determination on their faces as they went, determined to stop this creature, this experiment, before it got to where ever it was going.

'Where is this guy taking my book' thought Stitch as he ducked under a low branch. 'Could he have a fire waiting some where? I hope not. If I end up losing this tournament, I want it to be at Lilo's side, fighting our toughest fight.' Stitch gave a small sigh as the image of Angel and Kioko flashed in his memory. 'And I have a feeling our toughest fight will be against them, against her. But I won't let it end like this! I won't let a little thief of an experiment beat me!'

Stitch clenched his teeth and paws as he focused ahead at the experiment. "You won't win." growled Stitch.

The three experiments continued running , flying through the forest at blinding speeds. After a few minutes Snooty and Stitch started to notice that the trees were beginning to thin out and more of the starry sky was becoming visible. After another minute the experiments reached the edge of the forest, ahead of them was a rather steep and rocky cliff, beyond that was nothing but wide open beach. The experiment quickly leapt form rock to rock, heading down towards the beach. Stitch and Snooty followed and after a few seconds all three experiments were on the beach. The chase continued, down the beach, clouds of sand kicking up as they went.

Slowly, Stitch started to catch up with the experiment, growing closer and closer with each step. The experiment glanced back over its shoulder and sneered as Stitch grew closer. The three experiments rounded a corner, they were now on a public beach, and luckily no one is on the beach after dark. So, Stitch thought, suddenly the tiny blue experiment notices two dark figures moving up the beach towards them. Their silhouettes outlined by the moonlight reflecting off of the ocean. Stitch squinted his eyes, peering past the experiment ahead of him in order to more clearly see who it was.

After a moment his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped slightly, as he saw the two figures were of a young Hawaiian girl and a taller blonde haired boy. The boy was wearing a leather jacket and the girl had a sparkling necklace around her neck. "Lilo, Trey!" shouted Stitch with utter shock and amazement in his voice.

"Lilo and Trey?" asked Snooty as he flew just above Stitch. "They should still be at the restaurant, what are they doing here?"

Stitch gave a small growl. "Isn't it obvious? Trey is that experiments partner! He's going to hand my book over to Trey!"

"But, he wouldn't do that with Lilo right next to him would he?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure we don't find out."

With that Stitch accelerated as much as he could, getting within just a foot of the experiment. Without warning Stitch leapt forward towards the experiment, snarling as he flew through the air. But as Stitch's paws neared the experiments back, the experiment noticed the movement from the corner of its eye and quickly leapt aside out of Stitch's way. Stitch gave a small gasp as he dove head first into the sand, sliding through it for a few feet before coming to a rest. The blue experiment quickly looked up from the sand, a small pile of it on his nose.

Stitch gave a growl and quickly scampered to his feet as the experiment got further ahead of them. Stitch accelerated after the experiment as fast as he could, but it was no use, the experiment was only a few yards from Lilo and Trey. Neither Trey nor Lilo seemed to have noticed the experiments running towards them yet. Lilo was holding onto Trey's arm with her eyes closed as she rested her cheek on the boy's shoulder. She was enjoying the peaceful stroll they were having, but the peace was soon broken as a strange voice called out.

"Trey!" shouted the experiment as it ran up to him.

Lilo's eyes opened as the experiment came into clear view, her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her. 'An experiment?', thought Lilo as she watched Trey kneel down to the experiment.

"Did you get it?" asked Trey with an evil smirk.

The same smirk appeared on the experiments face. "Did you think I would fail?" replied the experiment as it handed the book over to Trey.

Lilo looked on with an extremely confused look on her face. She hadn't clearly seen what the experiment had handed to Trey, all she knew was it looked like a book. Trey's smirk grew as he stood up; his gaze remained focused straight ahead as Lilo continued staring at him.

"Trey… you… you have an experiment?" asked Lilo with an obvious tone of shock in her voice.

Trey just gave a small laugh. "I sure do, Lilo, this is Melty." introduced Trey as he pointed down at the dragon like experiment.

Lilo's confused expression grew as the experiment just gave her an evil look. "Well, wha… what did he just give you?" asked Lilo as she took a hold of his arm.

Without warning Trey yanked his arm away and slammed his open palm into Lilo's shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Lilo gave a startled gasp as she landed on her butt in the sand; she looked up at Trey with even more shock and surprise than before.

"What, what was that for?" asked Lilo forcefully.

An evil chuckle escaped Trey as he looked over at the girl. "What did Melty give me you ask? He just gave me something that means that I don't have to be a nice guy to you any more." With that Trey lifted the unknown book up into the air, the moonlight revealing its blue cover.

Lilo's eyes shot open as she instantly recognized the book. "Stitch's Spell book! What… how did you get it?"

Trey gave another amused laugh as he held the blue book up next to his face. "While I was winning you over with my charm and expensive gifts, Melty here was scoping out your house. Finding out everything he needed to know to break in and steal your book."

Melty gave a small chuckle as he walked up next to Trey. "You should really keep your windows closed and locked when you go out." mocked the experiment.

Lilo slowly got up to her hands and knees, her look of shock and surprise slowly turning to anger. Suddenly her thoughts went else where, to the blue spell books experiment. "What about…?"

Lilo was about to ask about what had happened to Stitch, knowing certainly that he would have been at home with the book. But before she could say his name, the blue experiments voice rang out form the darkness.

"Lilo!", shouted Stitch as he came into view, followed shortly by Snooty.

"Stitch!" replied Lilo happily.

Trey gave an irritated growl as he looked at the two experiments. "You let them follow you?" asked Trey as he angrily looked down at Melty.

"Don't use that tone with me, human. It doesn't matter if they followed me or not now does it? We have 626's book, there's nothing they can do."

Trey's angry expression faded into a calm look. "You're right, besides, it's a nice gesture if we let them say goodbye before we burn the book."

Both Lilo and Stitch give low growls. "I won't let you even scratch that book!" shouted Lilo as she jumped up and made a grab for the book.

But as her hand neared it, Trey swiftly pulled it away. The boy quickly reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small red lighter. "I wouldn't do anything stupid now Lilo, or else I'll burn the book right now and you won't have a chance to say good bye to your little experiment" threatened Trey as he held the lighter just below the book.

Lilo, Stitch and Snooty growl this time, none of them were moving an inch. "You're book will be the one burned tonight", blurted Stitch angrily.

Trey and Melty both look over at the blue experiment with smiles on their faces. "You expect us to be afraid of you, I mean us against two experiments that don't have their spell books and a young Hawaiian girl? You must be joking?" said Trey in an amused tone.

"You should be afraid, because now you've got us to deal with!" shouted a young female voice from the darkness.

Every one looked over as Victoria slid through the sand behind Stitch and Snooty, coming to a stop behind her respective experiment. Her bluish-green spell book open in her hands and ready for action. Lilo suddenly noticed that both Trey and Melty were focused on Victoria; she took the moment and leapt for the book once more. Trey had no time to react before the young Hawaiian girl slapped the blue spell book out of his hands and sent it flying towards Stitch, Victoria and Snooty. Stitch quickly leaped forward and caught the book in mid-air, at the same time Lilo quickly scrambled over to her experiment, partner and friend's side.

Stitch immediately handed her the blue book and in a flash the young girl had it open and ready. Trey and Melty were left with blank expressions on their faces as the two pairs of partners got into a battle stance. After a moment the two broke into smiles.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. Two against one… I like those odds" smiled Trey as he put the lighter back in his pocket and reached again up into his jacket. A moment later the boy pulls out a tannish-orange colored spell book.

Both Lilo and Victoria clenched their teeth as their two books began to glow. "You're making a huge mistake taking us both on at once." blurted Lilo.

"No, it's you who is making a huge mistake, Lilo. Taking us on at all. This would have been so much easier if you had just let me burn your book," smiled Trey as he opened his book.

A moment later the spell book began to glow with an orange-ish glow. But suddenly Melty stepped forward and raised his paw towards Trey. "Hold on Trey, there's no need to waste energy now. I can take these two with out spells, so just stand off to the side for now", ordered Melty.

Trey raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the experiment, "What ever you say", said Trey as he closed the book, the glow fading away.

"Bad move there, little guy", said Lilo, as she placed her finger on the glowing page of the spell book. "Punchito!"

A smirk formed on Stitch's face as his right fist became surrounded in a bluish energy. In the next instant Stitch launched towards Melty; the dragon like experiment didn't even move as his opponent sped towards him. Stitch raised his glowing paw as he neared Melty, but right as Stitch threw his attack, Melty side stepped the attack and then whipped around. With one swift motion Melty hit Stitch's legs with his tail, tripping the blue experiment and sending him falling towards the ground.

Stitch gave startled gasp as his glowing fist slammed into the sand, creating a large explosion that didn't even faze Melty. Victoria clenched her teeth and stepped forward; Snooty flew in front of her. "Try this on for size, Gikair!", shouted Victoria.

Snooty instantly formed the swirling mass of green energy in front of his open mouth and sent it blasting towards Melty. The experiment gave another smirk as it raised a paw towards the blast; a second later the orb of energy slammed into Melty's waiting paw, stopping instantly. Melty's smirk grew as the blast strained against his paw, suddenly the orb faded away leaving Melty's paw smoking slightly.

"Ouch, that actually hurt a little", mocked Melty, as he lowered his paw.

Suddenly a movement behind him caught Melty's attention. Stitch had gotten to his feet and quickly charged back towards the dragon. Even before Lilo could cast a spell Stitch threw his fist towards Melty, the dragon once again side stepped the attack, causing Stitch to stumble foreword. Without missing a beat, Stitch recovered and once again turned and threw yet another punch towards Melty. The tiny red experiment leaned back slightly, easily avoiding Stitch's attack. In a flash Melty countered with his own attack, the dragon like experiment stepped to Stitch's side and whipped around. The experiment's sharp, arrowhead shaped tail slammed into Stitch's cheek, knocking the blue experiment through the air. Stitch sailed threw the air for a few feet before slamming into the sand, a deep gash ran across Stitch's cheek were Melty's tail had hit.

Both Lilo and Victoria give gasps of disbelief as they watched Stitch slam into the sand. "Stitch!", shouted Lilo, with a concerned tone.

Stitch quickly started to get back to his feet, groaning painfully as he pushed himself up. He could feel blood running from the wound on his cheek as he raised his head slowly. He clenched his teeth as he heard Melty chuckling behind him.

"This is a bit of a disappointment, I expected Jumba's great experiment 626 to be a lot tougher. I mean I made you bleed with one attack, not very impressive." taunted Melty as he watched Stitch slowly rise to his feet. "Of course, what can I expect from an experiment that's partnered with a pathetic human female?"

Stitch gave a deep growl as he turned and faced Melty. "Hey, have you forgotten that we're here?", shouted Snooty as he glared down at Melty angrily.

Melty calmly looked up at the bat with an arrogant smirk. "Please, you're no threat to me. That sad excuse for a spell won't even faze me."

Snooty's eyes narrowed angrily. "Nice one, Melty!" shouted Trey as he gave a thumbs up.

Melty glared over at his partner. "Shut up, Trey. Stay focused.", growled Melty.

Trey raised his hands up in front of himself submissively, "Ok, ok, no need to be rude."

Melty just gave a huff and rolled his eyes. "You're not going to win this fight", blurted Stitch. Melty quickly looked back over towards his opponent with the same arrogant smile as before. "We're not going to let you win. Your partner used Lilo, and I'm going to make you pay for it", growled Stitch, as he wiped away the blood that was running down his cheek.

Melty gave a small laugh as he folded his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Well then why don't you go ahead and try to take me down?"

"We will!" shouted Lilo. The blue book once again started to glow. "Punchito!"

With that Stitch raised his paw, clenched in a fist, and charged toward the red dragon. The glow from Stitch's paw illuminated the area as he neared his target. But as Stitch grew closer Melty glanced away from his attacker and looked towards his partner. A sinister grin snuck across Trey's face as he once again opened the tannish-orange spell book. The book began to glow with a light orange glow, the glow caught the attention of Lilo and Victoria but neither of them could stop Stitch as he approached Melty.

Stitch was only a foot or two away from Melty when suddenly he heard Trey shout, "Poren!"

Melty suddenly opened his mouth, a green glow quickly began to shine from his open jaw. Stitch gave a quick gasp as a blast of green plasma blasted from Melty's mouth. At almost point blank range the spell hit Stitch square in the chest in an instant. The green blast of plasma detonates immediately after hitting Stitch, causing a large explosion that blows away from Melty. Lilo gave another gasp as Stitch flew out of the cloud left from the attack and once again slammed into the sand.

Victoria instantly stepped forward, her spell book glowing , "Gikair!"

Melty quickly faces toward Snooty as the same swirling green orb as before formed in front of the bat. A moment later the green orb blasted away from Snooty and toward Melty. Melty got another smirk on his face as Trey called out the spell again. In an instant the swirling green energy from Snooty and the green plasma from Melty, collided in mid air. The two spells strained against each other for a moment but Melty's blast suddenly ripped through Snooty's spell. Melty's spell continued onwards, slamming in Snooty with explosive force.

Victoria gave a gasp this time as Snooty fell from the sky and landed on his back in the sand. Lilo clenched her teeth with a growl as Victoria ran over to her friend, while Trey and Melty laughed with amusement. "You two are monsters!", shouted Lilo angrily.

Both Trey and Melty looked over at the girl, twisted smirks on each of their faces. "Monsters?", asked Trey as he flipped a few pages in his spell book, "My dear Lilo, you haven't seen anything yet."

"And neither have you!" shouted a weak voice from behind the two.

Stitch was back on his feet and was charging head long towards Melty. The dragon gave a sigh as he watched Stitch raise his fist yet again. Within seconds Stitch was within striking distance of Melty, the blue experiment threw one hard punch towards Melty's face. But in the blink of an eye Melty raised his paw and caught Stitch's fist. Stitch gave a gasp as Melty reached forward with his other paw and grabbed Stitch's arm. With no trouble at all Melty lifted Stitch into the air and threw him back towards Lilo. Stitch landed on his back just a few feet to Lilo's left side, again sliding through the sand a short distance.

Melty gave a small laugh as he glanced back over at Trey, "Do it, Trey." commanded the experiment as he watched Lilo run over to Stitch.

"You got it.", replied Trey, as his book began to glow. "Dareido!"

Both Lilo and Victoria quickly look over towards Melty as he once again opened his mouth. A moment later strange bluish gray ooze begins to fill Melty's mouth; his mouth was completely full of the goo when it suddenly blasted towards Lilo. Lilo gave a startled gasp as the goo flew towards her, breaking into smaller pieces at it got closer. The blobs of goo slammed into Lilo, hitting her in the wrists, waist and ankles. The force of the impact knocked Lilo onto her back, as she hit the ground the goo hardened, binding Lilo to the sandy ground.

"Lilo!" cried Victoria as she ran towards her friend. But as she got within a few feet of her friend another series of goo blobs hit her, in all the same places that it had Lilo. Before Victoria knew what happened she was pinned to the ground just a few feet from Lilo. "Eww, this is gross," moaned Victoria.

Trey gave a small laugh as he walked over behind Melty. "That goo should hold you for a good long while. So don't even try struggling it won't work."

"What about the experiments?" asked Melty as he looked towards Snooty and Stitch, both were starting to get up.

"You're right, they could still be a problem", Trey's book once again began to glow. "Dareido!"

At that moment both Stitch and Snooty were slowly looking over towards Melty and Trey. But as they got all the way up two blobs of goo hit them head on. The impact knocked them both onto their backs, the first blob almost completely covered Snooty leaving only his wings and feet sticking out. The second blob hits Stitch in the chest, binding his arms to his side and pinning him to the ground. Stitch gave a growl as he tried to break free but after a moment it became clear it wasn't going to work.

Both Trey and Melty gave evil laughs as they looked down at their four trapped opponents. "You see what happens when you try and do things the hard way Lilo?" asked Trey as he looked over at the girl. "If you had just let me take the book, you wouldn't be in this little situation. But it doesn't matter now, I have you right where I want you", finished Trey with a sick smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lilo with a sneer.

Trey's smile grew. "I mean that now, Melty will merely collect your books and I get to sneak a little peak at you two."

Both Lilo and Victoria cringed at the disgusting tone that was in Trey's voice. But both of them quickly looked around for their books as Melty began making his way towards the two of them. Lilo looked around and quickly noticed her blue book lying closed and just out of her reach. Victoria quickly noticed her book as well, it was lying open just a few inches form her hand. The red head quickly looked back over towards Melty and Trey, the experiment was walking towards her while Trey was making his way slowly towards Lilo.

Victoria clenched her teeth as she looked over at her book. Her gooey bindings were stiff and were not going to be budged easily, but the red head still strained against them. Leaning herself towards her book she tried to move her hand a little closer so that she could get a hold of the book. Slowly she began moving her hand closer to the book, her fingers digging in the sand trying to pull her hand along.

Meanwhile Trey was just feet from Lilo, a perverted, disgusting smile on his face. "You knew it was eventually going to end up like this, but it didn't have to be in such a rough way", smiled Trey as he came to a stop at Lilo's feet.

"I can't believe I ever saw anything in you", growled Lilo through clenched teeth. "I should have known that a guy like you was too good to be true", Lilo rolled her head to the side to look over at Stitch, who was looking back at her with concerned and worried eyes. "I'm sorry Stitch, I should have listened to you."

"It's ok, Lilo. Don't worry; we'll get out of this", said Stitch solemnly.

Trey gave a short laugh as he looked over at the blue experiment. "I wouldn't count on it, especially since I'm going to burn your book right here in front of Lilo. And Lilo won't be leaving here with out some wear and tear either."

Lilo cringed once more as she looked up at Trey's perverted smile and hunger filled eyes, meanwhile, Melty was now only a few feet from Victoria's book, but Victoria's fingers were only less then half an inch away from the book. Melty gave a small chuckle as he watched the girl strain for her book.

"Give it up human, you're not going to reach that book", smiled Melty.

At that moment an evil little smirk formed on Victoria's face. The girl slowly looked up at the experiment out of the corner of her eye. "That's what you think", Melty suddenly gave a gasp as he watched Victoria place her fingers on the very edge of the book. The spell book instantly began to glow with a brighter then usual light. Melty quickly dove for the book, trying to get to it before the girl could call a spell, but it was too late. "Gikair!"

Melty instantly stopped where he was and looked over towards where the bat was trapped. A panicked look swept over the dragon experiment's face as a green light began shining through the goo. A second later the goo exploded into tiny pieces as a blast of green energy shot upwards. The blast instantly catches Trey's attention, the boy's eyes widen as he watched Snooty fly up into the air. The bat gives a howl as he looks down at Melty, but a small smile quickly appears on the bats face.

"I remember that spell of yours", blurted Snooty.

"What are you talking about?" asked Melty defensively.

"I remember seeing Jumba's designs for that spell of yours, and it has one big flaw", grinned Snooty.

Melty's eyes widened as he watched Snooty fly up into the air for a few feet, suddenly the bat dove down towards Melty. The experiment had no time to react before Snooty's head slammed into his gut. Trey's jaw dropped as Melty is knocked through the air, landing on his back and sliding right up to Trey's feet. At the same time the goo that was still binding every one except Snooty began to fade in color. After another moment it began to crack and one more moment later it crumbled away into dust. Trey gave a startled gasp as Victoria, Lilo and Stitch sprung to their feet.

In a flash Lilo picked up the blue book and opened it. "You've gone too far, Trey! Now you lose!" shouted Lilo as the blue book began to glow.

"Hold on, Lilo!" shouted Victoria, who's book was still shining extremely bright. "Let me and Snooty take care of this guy. You've had plenty of battles before, let us have this one."

Lilo looked over at Trey, who was beginning to shake. "Sure, you guys go right ahead", said Lilo as the blue books glow faded away. "Come on Stitch, lets watch", said Lilo as Stitch stepped up beside her.

"Right", replied Stitch.

"Do you really think you two weaklings can win?" asked Melty as he painfully got up to his feet.

"Do you think you can just get away with what you've done? I don't think so", growled Victoria. "Gikair!"

Both Trey and Melty gasped as they leapt aside, narrowly avoiding the swirling green blast that slammed into the ground with a larger than usual explosion. In a flash Trey opened the tan spell book which instantly began to glow.

"Ganzu Poren!" shouted Trey.

Melty quickly opened his mouth and in an instant a series of green plasma shots blast out of his mouth towards Victoria. With out saying a word Snooty flew in front of his partner as Victoria flipped a page in her book. A smirk formed on the girls face as she placed her finger on the page.

"Raja Gatsu!" shouted Victoria.

Snooty quickly opened his mouth and a second later the familiar green twister of energy shot out towards Melty's on coming spell. Snooty's massive attack parted the sand as it went; the two spells met halfway between the two partners. Melty's spell seemed like nothing as it slammed into the swirling mass of energy and disappeared. Trey and Melty had little time to react before the swirling green twister slammed into them with devastating force. An explosion of sand sent Trey and Melty flying through the air for a couple yards before sliding to a stop in the sand.

"Had enough yet?" asked Victoria as the two painfully get to their feet.

Trey's clothes were now shredded and Melty had numerous scratches on him. The tan spell book didn't have a single scratch on it as Trey opened it. "Enough? I don't think so", growled Trey as their book began to glow. "Gou Poren!"

Melty once again opened his mouth but this time instead of the plasma forming in his mouth, the energy began forming just outside of his mouth. After a few seconds a green orb was forming, it grew larger and larger with each passing second. Finally it got to be larger then Melty himself, the massive orb blowing the sand out from underneath it. Trey's mouth formed a smirk as he glared over at Victoria and Snooty.

"Take this!" shouted the blonde haired boy.

At that moment the large orb of energy blasted towards Snooty and Victoria, digging a trench in the sand as it went. The attack was massive but not the fastest spell around, Victoria and Snooty had plenty of time to run out of the path of the attack. The two came to a stop a few yards from where the spell would hit, and a second later it did. The massive orb slammed into the ground with crushing force, creating a massive explosion that rocked the ground and sent large globs of sand flying everywhere. But sand wasn't the only thing thrown, multiple shots of plasma blasted out from the explosion in every direction.

The green energy fell everywhere, creating smaller blasts on impact. Victoria and Snooty narrowly avoided a few shots by leaping back and forth. Lilo and Stitch also had to weave in and out of the raining plasma shots. The explosions lasted only a few seconds but afterwards the entire section of beach was covered by a thick cloud of sand. The only pair visible was Trey and Melty, who were facing the cloud with joyous looks upon their faces. The area was silent except for the sound of the sand landing back on the ground.

"I… I think we got them with that one", blurted Trey through tired breathes.

"Don't get cocky; they still might be in there. The Gou Poren spell isn't exactly the most accurate spell around", explained Melty as he studied the settling cloud carefully.

Suddenly the dragon experiments eyes widen as a bright bluish green light shot through the cloud of sand. Trey gave a nervous step back as the cloud completely settled, revealing both teams still standing and for the most part unscathed. But what caught Trey's and Melty's eyes the most was Victoria's book. The bluish-green book was shining brighter then ever, its light almost pure white. Of course the bright light was unexpected by Victoria as well. Her eyes scanned the page of the spell book, suddenly , she notices that the letters below the Raja Gatsu spell were glowing. The new spell instantly appears in the red heads mind as she looks up from the book and towards Trey and Melty.

"I'd say it's about time we end this little battle, wouldn't you say, Snooty?" asked Victoria as a fiendish smirk found its way across her face.

"I'd say it is, Victoria", replied Snooty with the same smirk on his face.

"You two have caused enough trouble around here!" shouted Victoria, as she glared across at her opponents. "You trick my best friend into thinking your some awesome guy when you're really just a perverted, low life piece of scum. I can't let you get away with this."

"Now, now, let's think this over shall we? We don't need to end this thing violently you know. I could just buy you a nice necklace like the one I gave Lilo and then I'll just leave", pleaded Trey as he raised his hands defensively. "What do you say?"

Victoria looked away as if she were thinking about it and then looked back towards Trey. "Uh… no." said Victoria flatly. "We're going to make sure you never do what you did to Lilo or all those other girls ever again to anyone else. Now, the third spell! Oruga Gotsu!"

Snooty's face emptied of emotion as his body began to glow with the same light as the book. In a flash the purple bat shot up into the sky, coming to a hover 200 feet above the ground. The glow around his body grew until he was like a shining green star.

On the ground Trey and Melty were looking on with fear filled eyes.

"I think it's time we got out of here", exclaimed Trey as he slowly turned and began quickly walking away.

"For once I agree", replied Melty following quickly behind his partner.

But as they began to quickly run for the street, four swirling, tornado like columns of green energy shot down from Snooty's glowing body. In an instant the four masses of energy slammed into the ground around Trey and Snooty. The four green twisters began rotating around the team, kicking up dust and sand. Suddenly the wind in between the four twisters increased, lifting Melty and Trey into the air. The two begin to swirl around in an invisible cyclone in between the four columns of energy.

"Well… this … isn't… too… bad!" shouted Trey as he spiraled around Melty.

Suddenly the four twisters began to glow just like the book. In the next instant crescent shaped blades of white energy began shooting out from the twisters in between them. Trey's and Melty's eyes widen as the blades slice past them. They both let out painful screams as the blades slice through Trey's jacket and Melty's skin. The barrage of blades last a full minute before both the blades and the twisters disappear into thin air. Trey and Melty both fall to the ground, unconscious, dazed and scratched up. Melty's book soon falls as well, in four pieces and burning in a green flame.

Victoria gives a relieved sigh as the bright light fades from her book. "It's finally over", said Victoria happily.

"We did it, Victoria! And we unlocked a new spell!" shouted Snooty as he flew down to Victoria's shoulder, the glow form his body gone as well.

"We sure did", smiled Victoria.

"That was awesome, that spell was amazing!" shouted Lilo as she ran over to her friend with Stitch following close behind.

"Yeah, why do you get all the cool spells?" asked Stitch with a jealous tone.

Lilo, Victoria and Snooty all gave a small laugh as Stitch gives a small pout. "I'm just glad that this ordeal is finally over", sighed Victoria.

"Yeah, but now what are we going to do with Trey?', asked Lilo as she looked over at the unconscious boy.

"I don't think we have to worry about that", smiled Victoria as the sound of police sirens began filling the air.

A while later several police cars were parked along the beach, Trey was being hauled away in hand cuffs and four scorch marks on the sand showed all that was left of Melty's book. The two girls and their experiments were casually making their way up the beach and towards home.

"I really owe you guys an apology." Blurted Lilo as she hung her head low. "I should have listened to you when you were telling me that Trey wasn't right."

"It's ok, Lilo. I know that sometimes a good looking guy can just cloud your thoughts at times", said Victoria with a smile.

"And Stitch, I'm sorry about ignoring you all this week. I promise I'll make it up to you", said Lilo as she looked down at her friend.

The blue experiment just smiled. "It's alright, Lilo. Just as long as we get to training tomorrow, I'll forgive you."

Lilo smiled. "Let me guess, just because Snooty got a new spell you want to train and get a new one yourself? Right?"

"Yeah! I want a spell as cool as Snooty's new one!" whined Stitch.

Lilo, Victoria and Snooty all shared another laugh as they neared the street. But as they passed the police car which Trey was being loaded into by two officers Lilo came to a stop.

"Hold on a minute officers", blurted Lilo as she walked towards Trey. The boy was still dazed and had a glassy look in his eye. "You can have this back", snapped Lilo as she ripped the necklace that Trey had given her off of her neck and threw it at the boys face.

Lilo gave a triumphant 'huff' as she turned and continued walking off towards home, her friends at her sides.

**Well that's the end of this story. Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed but I'm trying to get this in before I leave tomorrow for vacation. Well, that's about it. Please review.**


End file.
